Bonds
by The Random Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Proposal. One couldn't help but wonder how Tomoyo-hime reacted to their, uh, escapade. T for innuendos and cussing.


Pairing: KuroFai

Warnings: Innuendos, cussing

Disclaimer: I don't Own TRC.

Author's Note: Tralalala...not much to say...

Special Thanks to Amarante-ai, for once again beta-reading yet another one of my stories.

* * *

Fai smiled, completely content. The midnight sky stretched out in front of him, an endless, dark void with a generous view of twinkling stars. The blonde yawned and glanced at his partner - no, husband. Husband. That was going to take time getting used to, but Fai liked, no, loved the fact he and Kurogane were together, bound by matrimony. Sighing, Fai drew the covers farther up, covering up his and Kurogane's torsos, and leaned over to peck the ninja on the cheek.

_He's always so tired afterwards, _Fai thought, a soft fondness in his expression. This time, it was different. Something about making love as a married couple made it all the more… intimate.

Fai fingered the plain, silver ring on his left hand and looked over at the identical one on Kurogane. For once, he felt… blissful. Though, bliss was rather boring, and Fai could think of _many_ other things that his husband and him could be doing at the moment.

"Kuro-sama," Fai whispered into Kurogane's ear. The ninja shuddered, too slight to be noticed by the untrained eye. Fai laughed and nibbled on the ninja's earlobe playfully. Kurogane growled and batted at Fai's head sleepily.

"'M sleepy. Lemme sleep…" Kurogane trailed off, turning his back to Fai. The blonde chuckled lightly before draping himself over Kurogane's side. He pulled at the blankets that covered them.

"Are you tired enough to pass up an opportunity to screw me senseless, again?" Fai questioned, nuzzling Kurogane's neck. The ninja sighed and opened his eyes, a soft glare adorning his red eyes.

"It's not like I won't have another opportunity," Kurogane said, yawning. "You're not going anywhere."

Fai laughed and rolled himself over the ninja so that they would be face to face. This act would've been quite awkward for most people, including Kurogane, but Fai, having the gracefulness of a cat, did it with ease. The mage loped his hands around Kurogane's neck, grinning wickedly.

"I'm just saying, you won't have chances to fuck me outside-"

"_Fai!_"

"-when we go back to the palace."

Fai frowned. Tomoyo was probably plotting some sick, twisted punishment for the two at this very moment. Or not, for it was past midnight well into the early hours of the morning. But there was no doubt in Fai's mind that she was plotting _something_ very unpleasant.

"What are we going to do about Tomoyo-hime? Her efforts were sweet, and she didn't mean any harm, after all…" Fai said, tracing Kurogane's collarbone. The ninja snorted.

"We'll apologize _very _nicely and then avoid her for a while. She'll come around eventually. Maybe." Fai chuckled and moved his hands up higher to caress Kurogane's jaw.

"Maybe…"Fai repeated, almost wistful in tone. Kurogane murmured something like an agreement before nodding sleepily, eyelids fluttering pitifully.

"Go on back to sleep, Kuro-sama," Fai whispered. The ninja muttered something under his breath, but he closed his eyes once again. Fai watched him for a long moment before tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Though, by the time you wake up, I may not be in the mood… I can't tell when I'll be in the mood to so much _fun _again…" Fai trailed off, examining Kurogane's reaction. The ninja was now scowling, obviously irritated. Fai smirked.

"But, if Kuro-sama is too tired… I guess I'll just-"

Fai was cut off by a pair of mismatched arms, one a healthy tan and the other a gray metal, grabbing him by the shoulders and forcing the blonde to sprawl out on the ground. Two legs straddled Fai by his hips.

Kurogane hovered above him, glaring with annoyance while Fai looked up with a broad, mischievous grin.

"You… damn tease!" Kurogane growled before crashing down on Fai, kissing the blonde fiercely. Fai smirked into kiss. He definitely wore the pants in this marriage.

In the midst of their tangling bodies, both men couldn't help but wonder how Tomoyo took the news. If either were disturbed, they didn't let on… except for those few times Kurogane nipped a little too hard at Fai's lips… or that time Fai delivered a swift jerk of the knee to Kurogane's abdomen. Nope, they both acted like everything was _perfectly okay_.

Still, one can't help but wonder how Tomoyo took their, uh, escapade.

---

Princess Tomoyo flitted around her castle, searching for an ever elusive blonde. Well, he didn't used to be so evasive, at least, not when he first came to live in Nihon. Nowadays, he avoided her at all costs. Tomoyo frowned. Did it have something to do with the wedding preparations? Tomoyo shook her head and smiled broadly. No, that wasn't it. Why would Fai be upset over Tomoyo planning Kurogane and his wedding?

Tomoyo sighed heavily and continued with her search. She had some designs for a kimono Fai would look absolutely adorable in…

Up ahead, Tomoyo spotted her ever-faithful Souma prowling the halls. Well, not so much as prowling, but more like a paranoid tip-toed walk.

"Souma-chan!" Tomoyo called out, waving her delicate hands. Souma jumped and clutched a hand to a now thundering heartbeat.

"Princess, you scared me," Souma breathed, eyes wide in panic. Tomoyo cocked a curious eyebrow.

"Souma, whatever is the matter? You seem anxious."

Souma twiddled her thumbs together nervously, looking apprehensive.

"It's nothing, really…" Souma muttered, not meeting Tomoyo's gaze.

"Well, if it's nothing, have you seen Fai-san?" The princess smiled. "

"I want to get his measurements," Tomoyo said lightly, going over the kimono design in her head with a sparkling grin. Souma's face visibly paled.

"W-well, you see, Tomoyo-hime, uh…well…" Souma stuttered. She knew where Fai-san was, alright. And she also knew that Tomoyo would not be happy about it.

"What's wrong, Souma-chan?" Souma gulped and handed Tomoyo a letter she had been clutching in her hand. Tomoyo took the parchment out of her hand and Souma closed her eyes and waited for Tomoyo's reaction.

"…"

After a long minute, Souma opened her eyes to see a very pale-faced, expressionless Tomoyo. Souma opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. It was going to take some time until Tomoyo had cooled off, and Souma hoped, for Kurogane and Fai-san's sake, that they would have a very, very long honeymoon.

The female ninja lightly took the letter out of Tomoyo's hands and read it over again.

_Tomoyo-hime,_

_By the time you read this letter, me and my adorable Kuro-puu will have been married. That's Kurogane, mage._

_**Anyways, I hate to say this, and I don't mean anything thing when I say this but, you have taken this wedding thing overboard, forcing me and Fai to elope. We'll be back after a while, maybe a few months. I hate leaving the castle, but knowing you, I'm sure we will need to stay incognito until you have cooled down, which could take a while.**_

_**I apologize for leaving without any notice.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kurogane **__and Fai_

_P.S, It was Kuro-wanko's idea to elope._

Souma sighed and ran her hand through her raven hair. Yep, they would be gone for a _long_ time.

* * *

Feedback makes me happy. Very happy. So, tell me what you think.


End file.
